backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Of My Heart
"Shape of My Heart" is a song by American pop band Backstreet Boys from their fourth studio album, Black & Blue. The song was released as the album's lead single in October 3, 2000. It was written and produced by Max Martin and Rami Yacoub, and co-written by Lisa Miskovsky. The song debuted at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, while reaching number-one on the Billboard Top 40 Mainstream chart. The song is also featured on The Hits - Chapter One. Lyrics Brian: Hmm, yeah, yeah Baby, please try to forgive me Stay here don't put out the glow Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah BSB: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart A.J: Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical So (with Kevin: help me) I can't win this war, oh no (with Kevin: Touch me now don't bother) If every (with Kevin: second it makes me weaker) You can (with Howie and Kevin: save me) from the man (with Howie and Kevin: I've become) BSB: Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark (A.J: you in the dark) Now let me show you the shape of my heart Nick: I'm here with my confession Got nothing to hide no more I don't know where to start But to show you the shape of my heart BSB: I'm lookin' back on things I've done I never wanna play the same old part I'll keep you in the dark (Brian: Keep you in the dark) Now let me show you the shape of my heart (A.J: Heart!) Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone (Brian: Tryin’ to be someone) I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Nick: Now let me show you the true shape of my heart) Lookin' back on the things I've done I was tryin' to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark Now let me show you the shape of.... A.J: Show you the shape of my heart Trivia *On MTV's Total Request Live the music video broke the Backstreet Boys' own record for longest running number-one song, which was previously held by "Larger Than Life" (1999). *The video spent 61 days at the top position. The song also earned a Grammy Award nomination during the 44th Grammy Awards for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. *This was featured on the 2001 compilation album "Now That's What I Call Music! 6 (U.S. Series)" *On the 2000s "Around the World in 100 Hours" Black & Blue promo trip, Backstreet Boys sang a cappella version of the song every continent they landed on. In 2008, one of the song's writers, Lisa Miskovsky, released her own version of the song, "Another Shape of My Heart" on her 2008 album Last Year's Songs: Greatest Hits. Music Video Category:Songs Category:Songs by the Backstreet Boys Category:Songs with Brian Littrell Category:Songs with A.J McLean Category:Songs with Nick Carter Category:Black and Blue Category:The Hits: Chapter One Category:Singles